Getting Slushied
by J-Rocka1995
Summary: What happens if Riley Anderson, both new kid and Glee club member, gets slushied by none other than Azimo and Karofsky? Who was there to watch? Sam Evans of course! Sam/OC


**A/N: I do NOT own Sam Evans, or Glee! All copyrights belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy! I do however own Riley Anderson! Again feel free to leave a comment telling me if I need to make some changes! **

Riley Anderson walked into McKinley High School feeling confident of herself for the first time in _years._ She didn't know why but she liked it. She liked how she didn't feel the need to run and hide from the 'Neaderthnals' as Rachel had called them. That was until she felt something cold and sticky being thrown on her.

She opened her eyes and saw Azimo and Karofsky walking away while laughing. Riley licked her lips. '_Cherry_' she thought. She sighed before walking the rest of the way to her locker. As she was walking she heard someone behind her. She turned around and saw standing there was none other than Sam Evans. He nodded his head towards the bathrooms and she nodded. He turned back around and walked into the boys' bathroom. She quickly walked to her locker and grabbed her stuff then headed to the boys' bathroom as well. Before she walked in she looked both ways to make sure no one was looking. No one was so she walked in.

"Sorry about them." Was the first thing she heard when she walked into the bathroom.

She jumped before she realised it was just Sam. "Why should you be the one sorry? You didn't do it."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't have given you a heads up! They do that to every new kid and to whoever joins glee club!" Sam said, well more like shouted.

"Hey no need to get all worked up! They're just jerks, Sam…" she said before going over to the sink and trying to get rid of the semi-dry slushie out of her hair.

She heard Sam sigh. "You're right. I just get so mad when they do this to someone. They think they can do whatever they want and Principal Figgins does nothing about it!" he said.

Things got quiet for awhile. After she finally got all the slushie out of her hair she turned to Sam.

"Thanks Sam." She said.

Sam looked at her confused. "For what?" he finally said.

She laughed a little. "For helping me. I don't know how you did it but when you got me to join glee club you made me feel more confident of myself than I had in _years_. I mean glee makes me feel like I finally belong somewhere."

Now it was Sam's turn to laugh. "Yeah that's what glee does. It makes you feel safe where no one can critisize you. Well… except when Rachel does."

That got a laugh out of her. She just shook her head and walked over to her bag. Luckily it was only her face and shirt that got slushied so she grabbed her favorite dance shirt and looked at Sam.

"What?" he said looking confused.

"Turn around." She said while motioning it with her finger.

Sam sighed but turned around anyway. He heard Riley laugh and her slushied shirt hitting the ground. After a couple of minutes he finally heard Riley say, "Okay you can turn around now!" He turned around and looked at her shirt. It was one of those shirts that most dancers wear when they dance.

"So I'm taking it that you're a dancer?" he said.

She laughed. Then said sarcastically, "Nope totally not a dancer."

Sam chuckled. "Really? Becacuse you look like a dancer and you're wearing one of those dance shirts that people wear when they dance…" he said while coming closer to her.

She broke into a smile. "Okay you've caught me! I'm a dancer!" she said.

Sam laughed. "That's what I thought." He said. Then he was looking at her. He didn't realise it before but Riley was beautiful.

Feeling his gaze on her, Riley looked up at Sam. "What?" she whispered.

"You're beautiful.. You know that?" he whispered back.

Riley blushed when he said this. Ever since she moved here she had thought Sam was kind of cute in his own dorky way. Seeing through his love for Avatar, comic books and impressions he was a down-to-earth kind of guy. Unlike Finn, he actually stands up for his friends and she liked that.

Sam chuckling is what brought her back from her thoughts. She turned back around to face him but didn't realise how close they actually were so when she did her lips brushed against his a little bit.

Shocked Riley took a step back. "I'm so sor-" but she was cut off by a pair of lips covering hers. _Sam's_ lips. Sam was kissing her! When she was about to kiss him back he pulled away both of them a little breathless.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that…" he panted.

"Oh I don't know… It seems like you've been wanting to do that for a while now…" she said teasingly.

Sam chuckled. "Actually there's something else I've been wanting to do…" he said.

"And that would be?" Riley asked him.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he said smiling.

"Like a date?" she said.

He laughed. "Well that's what I was kind of hoping for… unless you'd rather go as friends that's fine too." He teased.

She pushed playfully then started to smile. "Yeah. I'd like that." She said.

"Great!" he said before leaning in to give her another kiss.


End file.
